The present invention relates to an improved portable bar, that is a portable device that is used for mixing cocktails or the like. The portable bar of the present invention is adapted to be worn by a person as a hat and is intended to be both useful and entertaining.
Novelty hats are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,363 issued to Teresa E. Varanese on Nov. 27, 1984 for a combination hat and cooling device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,646 issued to C. P. McCann on Oct. 10, 1967 for a parachute hat; U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,444 issued to G. Paterson on June 7, 1966 for an amusement and educational head gear; U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,902 issued to M. F. Rockmore on Sept. 30, 1952 for a novelty cap; U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,925 issued to N. P. Ristell, et al. on Nov. 15, 1938 for a combined beach hat and fan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,652 issued to H. H. Baker on Aug. 2, 1932 for a kit hat; U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,463 issued to P. P. Brock on May 13, 1924 for a lamp holder; and U.S. Pat. No. 21,485 issued to Joseph C. Cary on Sept. 14, 1858 for a combined cap and lantern.
The present invention provides a novel and useful portable bar that can be worn as a hat and which is both useful and entertaining.